El Reflejo
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: ¿Como poder celebrar un cumpleaños cuando no se esta completo?, ¿como poder verse al espejo cuando el reflejo solo muestra lo que mas queremos y que hemos perdido?
**Sumary: ¿Como poder celebrar un cumpleaños cuando no se esta completo?, ¿como poder verse al espejo cuando el reflejo solo muestra lo que mas queremos y que hemos perdido?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de J.K. Rowling y por mas que me gustaria decir que la historia es mia tampoco lo es, pertenece a una amiga que no tiene una cuenta aqui y quiero compartir estar sencilla, pero linda historia.**

 **Gracias por tu permiso Ady.**

 **El reflejo**

Molly Weasley era una madre amorosa, era feliz a pesar de tener a siete pequeños corriendo por la casa, haciendo travesuras, rompiendo cosas, ensuciando el hogar, pero nada de esto disminuía su amor por sus pequeños...sin embargo había un par que al parecer le iban a sacar canas verdes.

No tenía la menor idea de donde obtenían la creatividad para sus bromas, cada día escalaban de nivel, cabello de colores, polvos poca pica (proporcionados inocentemente pos Arthur), ni siquiera respetaban a sus hermanos mayores, aunque últimamente se enfocaban en su pequeño Ronnie, no es que quisiera más a uno de los chicos sobre el otro, sin embargo sentía cierta debilidad por su pequeño varón, parecía tan retraído, y lo comprendía ser el pequeño acarreaba ser comparado con todos los hermanos mayores y sabía que el sentía que era menos importante, pero no era así.

Aun recordaba el día que inicio la aracnofobia de Ron, era un día soleado, Percy estaba enfocado en su tarea, para ese muchacho solo existían los deberes, Charlie y Bill discutían sobre un partido de Quidditch, Ginny era muy pequeña y se encontraba dormida en su cuna y su pequeño Ronnie estaba jugando con su osito favorito, le apenaba admitirlo, pero era el único juguete que era de Ron no lo había heredado de sus hermanos mayores quizás por ello era su favorito, a los gemelos los había perdido de vista pero conociéndolos saldrían de cualquier rincón de la casa con una nueva travesura a realizar.

Se encontraba dentro de la cocina cuando de repente oyó un grito

-Ahhhhhh! Mamiiiiiiiii!- la vocecita de Ron le llego desde el patio, dejando todo salió corriendo para encontrar a los gemelos tirados en el suelo rindo a carcajadas sobándose a barriga y a Ron con una cara de terror viendo una araña grande negra de felpa, las piezas encajaron rápidamente esa araña era el osito favorito de Ron.

Ahora que lo pensaba parecía broma del destino que ese par hubiera nacido justamente el primero de Abril, siempre tan risueños, haciendo jugarretas a todos sin importar quién es la víctima, incluso ella era víctima, eran tan semejantes que en ocasiones no los podía reconocer y cuando los quería regañar, hacían de las suyas.

\- Pero mami te haces llamar nuestra mami, yo soy Fred- decía "George"

\- Si mami cómo es posible que no nos sepas distinguir- contestaba "Fred"

Y ella caía siempre pidiéndoles disculpas a esos diablillos para al final escuchar el típico.

-Era broma mami, yo soy Fred y él es George- decían echándose a correr

Esperaba que eso cambiara, no se imaginaba que sería de ella cuando los chicos llegaran a Hogwarts, ¿Minerva sería capaz de tolerarlos?, o se rendiría como al final ella lo hizo, después de todo un poco de risa no hacía daño.

Sí, siempre sonriendo y bromeando, exceptuando una vez, quizás la única vez que vio a sus diablillos llorando, Fred se había lastimado al caer de su escoba y Arthur lo llevo a San Mungo pero prefirieron que George no fuera, para evitar una revuelta en el hospital, no es que haya sido una buena elección Arthur le dijo que Fred no se quería dejar hacer nada y no dejaba de gritar por George, y en la casa bueno se le partía el corazón al oír el lastimero llanto de George.

-Freeed! Sniff! Dónde estás?! Freeeeeed! –lloraba su Georgie

Su George. Su Fred

Molly despertó sorpresivamente, le costaba dormir en las noches, más cuando Arthur se encontraba fuera de casa pero se había ofrecido a ayudarle a Ron y a Harry en el Ministerio con un asunto importante, al principio no sabía que era lo que la despertó, pero conforme se fue adecuando a su entorno lo comprendió, se oían unos sollozos en el piso de arriba.

Debía de estar equivocada, en la casa no había nadie todos los chicos se encontraban en sus hogares, había pasado tiempo desde que se independizaron, le dolió claro pero es el curso de la vida, los hijos dejan el hogar para formar el propio, sin embargo los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme subía las escaleras

Su pecho sufrió una opresión al comprender de donde procedían los sollozos y quien los producía, fue entonces cuando se percató de la fecha, no podía olvidarla, nunca lo haría, 1° de Abril.

-Fred, por qué?!, porque me dejaste solo, no puedo continuar sin ti.- su voz se quebraba

George se encontraba en el suelo de la que solía ser su habitación frente al espejo de cuerpo entero q, Molly nunca se atrevió a mover nada de la habitación, la conservo tal cual era cuando los gemelos vivían juntos en la Madriguera, antes de irse al departamento sobre Sortiegios Weasley.

Para todos fue una experiencia dolorosa, pero para George lo fue peor y ella lo entendía ese par era inseparable siempre juntos. Sabía que George no podía proyectar un patronus, y como lo haría si todos sus momentos felices eran junto a Fred, y el ya no estaba más. Sabía que Ron postergo su decisión de ser Auror para ayudarlo a sacar adelante la tienda, con la excusa de que él no se sentía preparado de hacerlo aunque la verdad él quería estar con su hermano mayor y apoyarlo. Pero sobre todo sabía que a George no le gustaba verse en un espejo, odiaba verse pues veía a su otro yo, ese que ya no estaba.

\- No soy capaz de cuidarme solo, Freddy no puedo, incluso dependo de que Ron me proteja en ciertos momentos, eso no es correcto… no lo es, debes de ser tú el que este a mi lado, cuidando de mí, y yo de ti.- dijo George con un tono desgarrador, estrellando su puño contra el espejo provocando que este se estrellara.

Esto saco del entumecimiento a Molly, -BASTA!- obligándola a acercarse a George y abrazarlo fuertemente.-Basta cariño.

-Mamá- unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, enturbiados por el dolor y la pena la voltearon a ver – ¿por qué me dejo solo?

-Cariño, él no te quiso dejar solo, nunca lo haría, desde el inicio fueron uno y estoy segura que si te dejo lo hizo por algo importante- Molly no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su mejilla y lo único que podía hacer era abrazar fuertemente a su "pequeño"

-…Algo importante- repitió George suavemente, su madre lo abrazaba dulcemente, su calor lo reconfortaba, sin embargo había algo más cálido en este abrazo

- _Claro que era importante… no podía permitir que nada te pasara, tu no viste la maldición que se acercaba y preferí ser yo el que recibiera todo que perderte, quizás fui egoísta y te he causado un dolor pero tú tienes un futuro, además no podía permitir que mamá perdiera a dos hijos, no te preocupes, nos reencontraremos y volveremos a ser uno. Mientras tanto debes seguir adelante._

No comprendí porque pero algo me obligo a abrir los ojos, mamá me abrazaba con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, y lo vi, mi reflejo… odiaba ese reflejo, brillante, risueño, con dos orejas, … dos orejas!

 _-Feliz cumpleaños Feorge-_ me dijo el reflejo con una sonrisa de lado extendiendo su mano y alborotándome el cabello.

Una sensación fría pero agradable me recorrió el cuerpo, el dolor desapareció y una pequeña chispa de alegría surgió en mi pecho. Nuevas lagrimas brotaron de mí, sin embargo ya no eran de tristeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gred.


End file.
